


yandere twisted wonderland

by 99nct



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drugging, Gen, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99nct/pseuds/99nct
Summary: yandere one-shots for the twisted wonderland characters; requests closed
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Trey Clover/Reader, Various/Reader, yandere/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. 𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 ⟡  yandere! ace trappola

“could you repeat that one more time?~” _ace_ replied to your hushed confession. heat flaring to your cheeks as you parted your lips again-

“i-i like you!” managed to escape again as you put your head down in embarrassment, carefully awaiting his response.

“i like you too,” he said jovially, his signature grin spreading wide-this is what made you fall so hard, “~just kidding!”

any hope you had dropped down into an insurmountable depression as soon as you heard his response-tears started to form in your eyes, blurring your vision. 

“are you crying?~how pathetic,” he jeered closing the distance between you, “to think you thought someone as pathetic as you deserves love! its hilarious, don’t kid yourself. you’re magicless and retarded to boot-as if i would ever feel the same.”

stepping back as if to asses the damage, he chuckled again, “enough of that, just pass you notes from _trein’s_ class and we can pretend this never happened, i have basketball practice soon~”

his words went in one ear and out the other, turning into background noise. sure you knew he was mean sometimes-but weren’t you on good terms? like friends? _was i just a joke to him?_ your eyes cleared up as you realized that this was just probably just some sort of game to him-using you and leading you on as he pleased-just for this? _maybe i am kind of pathetic? why did i even like him to begin with?_

“yo? the notes? god you’re only good for one thing-the moment you realize how it actually is you don’t work anymore? that’s lame _[y/n]_ ~” ace drawled poking your face. slapping his hand away, you mustered the nastiest glare you had.

“fuck you _trappola,_ i hope you fall in love with the wrong person as well.”

**\- ♡ -**

the weeks after progressed quietly for you, the avoidance of _ace_ calmed down you routine. long gone were the noisy banter between the two of you- _deuce_ and _jack_ making for much finer company. while you heart still ached, you knew this was the best route for the future-even assuming if the incompetent headmaster-i mean _crowley_ , didn’t find a way home for you. everything seemed abnormally calm, while you had the chance to steady your emotions, others had a harder time doing so.

**\- ♡ -**

“why the fuck is it taking them so long?” _ace_ couldn’t help but wonder. it had been hours, days, weeks since he had seen you last-his mental health deteriorating with the seconds, “it shouldn’t be that long before they come back-what are they even mad about to begin with?” _they couldn’t be moving on-could they? no, he was all they had-what were they even doing without him?_

he tried to approach you, but he couldn’t move any closer. you-you were too dazzling. smiling, laughing, and looking so happy, it wasn’t fair. 

_that should be_ **_him_ ** _you’re smiling with, it should be_ **_him_ ** _you’re focused on, he should be_ **_the only one_ ** _you’re thinking about-_

“ _ace-chan_ , what’s wrong,” _cater_ prodded at his kouhai, “did you get into a fight with _[y/n]-chan_? you should make up soon, you don’t look too good.”

“what do you mean.” _ace_ looked begrudgingly at him. 

_cater_ mentally facepalmed, “you can be pretty mean sometimes, i wouldn’t want to be on the receiving side of your spite. just say your sorry and do something nice for them~ _before they go and forget you._ ” he smirked-prodding the flames in _ace’s_ mind, unaware of how unstable he had become, “you guys were so cute together-super magicamable.”

ah, so _this was just a hiccup in your relationship~ace_ thought to himself. nothing he couldn’t fix.

**\- ♡ -**

“get the fuck away from me _ace_ ,” you said firmly after he cornered you after classes, “I don’t recall talking to you or asking for anything.”

“babe~what’s wrong? you haven’t been talking to me lately and I miss you,” he whined into your neck as he slowly wrapped his arms around your waist-to put it frankly, you were uncomfortable. was this just like that silly troupe of leaving a man and him wildly chasing after you?…but that wasn’t your goal. you had fallen in love with your routine now, and the past object of your affections had no place in it. 

“ _ace_ , let go,” you sighed, “i don’t know what you’re thinking, and to put it simply, I don’t want to know. just leave me alone.”

“no, you’re going to leave if I do,” he replied, pulling you in tighter, much to your avail, “we both love each other right?” 

“listen to yourself for a second. if I really loved you, why would I leave? knowing that, it should be fairly clear how I feel now,” your retorted, malice dripping from you words, “i don’t have the time or patience to fix your abandonment issues, you broke my heart and I want nothing to do with you ever again. if you bring up bullshit like this again, I will actually begin hate you.”

“this is just a hiccup in our relationship,” _ace_ kept muttering, “I can fix this.”

“ugh you’re creeping me out, just let go-” he didn’t let you finish that sentence, abruptly plunging his fist into your stomach. your legs gave way, the oxygen knocked out from your lungs. “i can’t just keep you at _heartslabyul_ , they would notice~ should I get a love potion from _azul?_ how should I keep you?” _ace_ continued rambling as if he didn’t just physically assault you, peppering your head with kisses and stroking your hair, “it’s okay, it’s okay, as long as you’re always thinking of me~even if you hate me, as long as I’m the only one in your head, i don’t mind...”

tears couldn’t help but escape from your eyes once again, this just wasn’t fair. how dare he make a mess of your heart and then expect you to love him with what’s left, _why does this hurt so much?_

“its fine if you don’t love me right now, you did before, it shouldn’t be that hard for it to happen again, as long as i am the only one you are thinking of, it doesn’t matter. i _should_ be the only one in your heart, i _will_ be the only one in your heart. I love you and you love me~” he continued to ramble, it seemed he was convincing himself more than you. a feeling of deja vu set in as the noise went through both your ears, as your vision darkened and everything faded out of view. _if only you hadn’t fallen_ , you cursed your inclination to fall in and out of love easily, _if you had just never associated with him, would it hurt less? was all of this avoidable?_ you continued to lament, your past actions far outweighing any concerns for what would happen next.


	2. ♚¹ yandere! azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yandere azul

the empty cabinets and dusty coverings of **_ramshackle_** had always annoyed you, but they now served as excellent hiding places.

after constant avoidance of the the slippery proprietor of the **_mostro lounge_** , you had let your guard down, not expecting him to sick his eels at you.

_speaking of which, where were they now?_

uh-oh, you had watched enough movies, played enough games, read enough to know what happens when a victim thinks like that-

“hey _shrimpy_! hey jade i found her!” _floyd_ exclaimed, dragging you out, immune to any resistance you offered. you silently cursed, knowing that impulsive giant wouldn’t hear any of you protests-not that his brother was much better.

throwing you over his shoulder, _floyd_ began to ramble, “say _shrimpy_ , why are you avoiding azul~? he’s been crying in his pot over you~it’s no fun.”

**\- ♚ -**

“it pains me to do this to you _angelfish_ , but you’ve left me with no other option,” _azul_ shrugged, occasionally glancing in your direction, “you haven’t been accepting of my advances-so i’ve been forced to take such measures”

“if you weren’t such a shady manipulative ass octopus, i might have been interested,” you snarled as the twins held you down, “did you seriously expect me to humor your interest when you have portrayed yourself as a control freak? sure you’re visually attractive, but your personality is scum. and don’t even get me started on those contracts, god know what you'd try to rope me in with.”

“you wound me with such words _love_ ,” _azul_ sighed, disappointment evident on his features. those emotions were soon overcome with a lovesick look, a heavy blush spreading across his face, _“_ ** _but that’s what i love about you_** _.”_


	3. ♚² yandere! idia shroud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yandere idia

you weren’t sure if you were paranoid, but it felt like someone was watching you. the unsettling feeling of your hair rising, the scrutiny of an unknown person had you losing sleep. even _grimm_ had noticed the dark circles under your eyes.

“why not ask someone for help catching them?” _grimm_ inquired, “it’s probably better than you looking for them.”

“that’s probably the smartest thing you’ve said all year.”

**\- ♚ -**

in the end, you concluded that the recluse of _ignihyde_ dorm would offer the most help - his technological advancements could help catch the perpetrator. asking _ortho_ was the easiest part of the plan, as directly approaching _idia_ would probably scare him off.

“i’m sure my brother would be happy to help!” ortho beamed, nearly blinding you with his smile. 

**\- ♚ -**

after setting up a video conference, you explained the situation to the _idia_. 

“that’s tough,” he replied, making you almost regret going to him for help, “around what time to you feel someone was watching you?”

“around a month ago? but it feels like someone has been watching me much longer, if that makes any sense?”

“it doesn’t, but i can look through the footage of my security cameras from the past month,” _idia_ said, the sound of fingers on a keyboard coming through the audio, “if i find anything, i’ll let you know.”

“thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

**\- ♚ -**

a couple days later, _idia_ contacted you through _ortho_ , “my brother found something, if you don’t mind you should come to our dorm to check it out.”

you weren’t sure what to expect after entering the dorm, the skeleton decor and blue flames certainly were a statement in themselves. _idia’s_ room was a fucking mess. boxes and books strewn across the floor, all sorts of technological devices scattered throughout the room, posters unevenly plastered on the walls. but there was something homely about it, ramshackle possessing similar messiness. 

_idia_ started playing the footage, offering you some candy. you accepted, the sweet flavor enveloping your mouth. the videos revealed that no one was in close proximity watching you, the only person approaching the dorm was _tsunotaro_ when you had your nightly walks. 

he acknowledged you frustration, “if you want, i can set some cameras up in your dorm near the windows and such - although if this creep is using magic to watch you, i’m not sure how to help you.”

you patted his shoulder, “no, i appreciate the help, and you can install cameras in the dorm. it’ll help me sleep better.”

“let me go get some cameras, i’ve been meaning to install new ones in different places- there are too many blind spots around the campus,” _idia_ replied, his hair flushing crimson as he walked away from you. you stared at the screen, something was throwing you off about this. touching the screen, you tried to zoom in, accidentally closing the tab.

you fell backwards, shocked by the display. live cameras in your dorm, in your bedroom, bathroom, and common room. _you had accidentally walked into the wolf’s den._

“i’m back, ah. you saw it.” _idia’s_ cheery demeanor vanished as he saw the screen. you began backing up, he was right in front of the door, _if you could just move around him_. you stumbled, falling flat on his bed. your vision became blurry, you could only make up his bright blue hair.

“looks like the candy started working,” he said, his grin spreading from ear to ear, “i suppose since you’ve found me out, i’ll keep you here. it’s not like it would matter either way, _**you can run away but I will always find you**_ _.”_


	4. ♚³ yandere! trey clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yandere trey

_trey_ had invited you to bake some tarts, offering you to be the taste tester. _how could you turn that down?_ you knew how delicious his desserts were.

“ _trey_ your going to make my gain more weight then _vargas_ can make me exercise off,” you pondered as you ate your 5th tart.

“i think you’ll look cute no matter how much weight you put on,” he said, pinching your cheek, his face filled with adoration. his gaze made you cheeks flush and _he smelled so sweet_ \- wait no snap out of it you aren’t a pervert. 

“oh, _cater_ asked me out,” you said, failing to notice how his face darkened, “i’m not sure how to respond, it feels like he isn’t serious about me.” 

trey clasped his hands on you face, bringing you closer to him. gently placing his lips on yours, he deepened the kiss. _he also tastes sweet_ , no wait a minute, you place your hands on his chest, pushing him off of you. 

the sweet taste was still in your mouth, as you felt you body heating up. trey took you moment of confusion to pull you closer, lifting you up to place you on the kitchen counter. why did you feel so excited?

“ **_you have no idea how much I have been holding myself back for you_** , i’ve always wanted to do this. now don’t look so confused, it’s just a simple aphrodisiac. just accept me, i won’t leave any room for you to reject me.” he murmured into the crook of you neck, his possessive grip showing no signs of loosening, “i won’t give you up to anyone, i want to be the only one you think of.”


	5. ♚⁴ yandere! malleus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yandere malleus

resisting would only get you so far in life; the system of life moves on, forcing you to move willingly or unwillingly.

perhaps you had learned this in the wrong way, the after-effects of _malleus_ ’ magic still stinging painfully. _was the punishment worth the crime?_ you thought not. by simply _suggesting_ that you _didn’t love him_ had set him into a fit or rage; you knew he was petty, but not to this extent.

_it wasn’t fair,_ you thought to yourself glancing out the window. despite being so far up from the ground, iron bars decorated the stone frame, as if you would sprout wings and fly away at any moment. fiddling with you fingers, you sighed again.

“what distresses you, child of man?” a hand caressed you face lightly, forcing you to look up into soft emerald eyes. _as if a monster like him could be soft in any aspect._ you were tempted to reply with his name, but just as tempted to not be struck with lightning. 

“nothing i guess.”

he wasn’t really expecting an answer from you, it was clear what he saw you as. a doll, perhaps a toy-no better than his _gao gao dragon_. something to dress up and use as he pleased. _this was pathetic._

he reached out to touch you again, but was abruptly stopped by your hand. you retracted it almost timidly, what would happen next? moving away, you look hesitantly into his eyes, not sure how he would take your act of “ _rebellion_.” 

before you could blink, he was on top of you, pushing you to the floor; the cold stone meeting you back. 

“ _m-malleus_ , i-” you stammered, flinching back as his hands began roaming your body. stifling you tears, you look away. 

“ _ **be a good girl and sit still. you don’t want me to be unhappy right?**_ ,” he said stroking you hair, his magic pen glowing as a warning, “just accept my love. it’s not that hard.”

your body went limp at his threat, you knew only too well what he was capable of.

“don’t look away from me child of man, i should be the only person you see,” he demanded, hovering above your face, “should i take your eyes, so they will only reflect me?”

**\- ♚ -**

_life would move on, sweeping your freedom away-_ **_there was nothing you could do but accept it._ **


	6. ♚⁵ yandere! leona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yandere leona

you knew his frustrations too well. the feeling of never being enough-your “entire” worth dependent on when you were born. never being able to have what you so desperately wanted. _and so you stayed._

his possessiveness was enough to set anyone off-but you didn’t mind. you weren’t sure if you liked him-let alone love him, but his embrace was welcoming-even if it mared your skin. it was familiar.

_his love was toxic_ , but you could care less. you needed to be validated in the same way he wanted to possess something-a tango dependent on your twisted desires.

moving closer into his chest, you gazed at his face-his features much more pleasing without a scowl.

“i can’t fall asleep when you look at me _herbivore_ ,” he spoke with a deep raspy voice before yawning, pulling you in closer.

“you just looked handsome-what’s wrong with me observing?” you smiled coyly, relishing in how warm he felt against you.

_**you are the reason i live**_ , he mused to himself. he didn’t have anyone but you-being the family disgrace with cursed powers.

_and you knew that only too well._


End file.
